


Those Among Us

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya isn't your average sixteen year old, as he lives two separate lives. He raises himself, his job most would not approve of and the list goes on.  One day everything changes and his secrets come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door closing loudly brought him out of his daze. He shifted his body; leaning on his elbows he pushed himself up and scanned the room, he was alone. Placing his feet on the floor he winced, his body aching all over, glancing down at his naked body he could see patches of his skin turning a dark purple hue.  Sliding off the bed he limped to the bathroom.

 

Avoiding the mirror above the sink, he went to the shower and turned on only the cold water.  He slipped into the tub, sitting on the cold porcelain surface and held his knees, letting the icy water spray over him.  The cold water helped him clear his thoughts and ease the pain in his body.  If someone saw him now, they would think that he was weak, but he was far from it.

 

Lazily he washed his body then stumbled out of the bathroom, semi-drying his long hair with the cheap hotel’s towel. He put on a long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of worn jeans.  Grabbing his discarded mini skirt, fishnets and tank top off of the floor, he shoved them into his messenger bag.  Collecting the wad of cash in the table drawer, he left the room on his way back home.

 

It was about a fifteen-minute walk to his house from the hotel.  The walk felt longer because his body was aching more than usual.  His cheap Samsung flip phone rang a generic tune, groaning he pulled the phone out of his bag flipping it open.

 

“What?”  He said grumpily into the phone.

 

 _“Toshiya is that anyway to greet your best friend?”_   His friend said in an overly cheerful voice.

 

“Uruha, I have a headache.”  Toshiya said tiredly as he stopped waiting for traffic to go by.

 

_“That gives you the right to be mean? Anyways, come over!  I’m bored.”_

 

Toshiya shifted nervously watching the cars stop, as it was finally his turn to cross the street.  He thought about it for a moment but decided that he couldn’t resist.

 

“Fine, can you pick me up?”  He let out a sigh, sitting on a bench on the busy street. Toshiya gave his friend his location and then waited patiently.

 

About thirty minutes later a compact silver car pulled up, Toshiya got off the bench, clenching his bag, he opened the car door only to find a mess of random objects on the passenger seat. Uruha quickly said sorry, throwing it all in the back seat.  When he sat down he did his best to hide his discomfort.

 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Uruha said as he pulled out onto the road heading to his house.

 

“Nothing, just on a walk.”  He avoided his friend’s gaze, because he knew he was lying. The rest of the trip they talked about video games and school, when finally they arrived at Uruha’s house.

 

As they walked up to the house Toshiya cautiously asked, “Is your dad home?”

 

“No, he’s working late tonight.” Uruha said, opening the door.

 

They headed straight to his friend’s room. Uruha’s room was rather small, a full sized bed shoved to the side, a tiny closet by the window, and a TV with a few gaming systems attached.  The walls were plastered with posters from various visual kei bands. He plopped on the bed letting out a sigh, rubbing his eyes.  Uruha sat next to him turning on his TV.  They did this often, pretty much doing nothing, just enjoying each other’s presences.

 

“I’m so tired.”  Toshiya said yawning.

 

“Then take a nap, honestly you look like shit.” Uruha said smiling, giving the other a poke in the rib, which caused Toshiya to gasp in pain. His friend’s smile disappeared, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”  He turned on his side, closing his eyes, hoping Uruha would leave it alone.

 

His friend grabbed his shirt lifting it up, his shocked face turned miserable as he saw all the bruises that littered his torso. Toshiya quickly slapped his hand away pulling his shirt down.  “What the fuck Toshiya?”

 

“Calm the fuck down, it’s nothing.” Toshiya said sternly, closing his eyes again.

 

Uruha left it alone only because of how tired his friend looked, he brought his eyes back to the TV.  Toshiya fell asleep almost instantly, it had been awhile since he last slept and the comfort of Uruha’s home always brought slumber easily to him.

 

When he opened his eyes he looked towards the window to see that it was nighttime.  His friend was lying next to him playing what appeared to be a role playing game. They were in complete darkness except from the lighting from the TV.

 

“Hey.”  Toshiya said quietly.

 

Uruha paused his game and turned to him with a wide smile. “Have a nice nap?”

 

Toshiya returned the smile nodding and sat up rubbing his eyes.  “I’m hungry.”

 

“My dad is making fancy hamburgers.” His friend said laughing, resuming his game.

 

“Fancy hamburgers?  What does that even mean?”  He found himself trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“I have no fucking idea.”  Uruha chuckled, his face soon scrunched up in distaste at the struggle of the boss he was fighting.

 

Toshiya leaned back placing his head on his friend’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around the slim waist, watching him play the game. Letting out a growl, Uruha tossed the controller to the floor then snuggled into Toshiya’s embrace.

 

Uruha turned his head, looking at Toshiya; he leaned in pressing their lips together.  Toshiya loved these little moments, sometimes they would share kisses or cuddle but it never went further.  He adored the innocence that Uruha held.  Toshiya pulled him closer with his hand tangled in his honey blonde locks, deepening the kiss.  Uruha moaned into his mouth, grinding their hips together.  Toshiya broke the kiss and looked at his friend startled, this was new, it seemed Uruha wanted more than just gentle kisses.

 

“Uruha?”  Toshiya whispered, looking at the beautiful face before him, tinted green from the game illuminating from the TV.

 

“Can we…” Uruha trailed off, looking away in embarrassment. 

 

Since Toshiya was far from innocent, he understood what the other wanted.  Connecting their lips again, his hand travelled from Uruha’s hair down his chest, eventually slipping underneath his pajama pants.  Uruha’s kisses became sloppy as Toshiya began to stroke his erection steadily. Toshiya pulled away, burying his face into his friend’s neck gently sucking the flesh carefully to leave no marks behind, as his hand stroked faster.

 

Uruha was clutching onto his arms, muffling his moans into his shoulder, bucking his hips to thrust into Toshiya’s hand desperately. Toshiya stopped sucking on the other’s neck, he breathed heavily against the heated skin, his own arousal increasing but he quickly ignored it.

 

It wasn’t long when he began to hear Uruha’s whimpers become more prominent, his hips thrusting lazily, Toshiya removed his hand, earning a whine from the blonde, which he ignored pushing his friend to lay on his back.  He slid down Uruha’s body, slipping his pants and boxers down, revealing his erection. Uruha looked at him confused, keeping eye contact he slipped the hardened flesh past his lips, he could hear the honey blonde let out a loud gasp, making him cover his mouth swiftly.

 

Toshiya licked the slit, gently sucking on the tip with his hand stroking the base.  Done with teasing, Toshiya took the whole cock into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat.  Uruha moaned his name almost to loudly, but his hand in his mouth was enough to stifle the sound.  Toshiya smiled around the cock inside his mouth, then began to bob his head up and down. Within seconds, Uruha began to fuck his mouth, and he let him.  Moments later, he felt the blonde tensing, he put his hands onto his friend’s hips keeping him still, he moved his mouth to the head, sucking it hungrily until he tasted the salty cum fill his mouth. Making sure to take every last drop, he let the spent cock slip from his lips, then crawled back up on the bed, laying on his back next to Uruha, who had his eyes closed and trying to get his breathing under control.

 

Toshiya only meant to jerk off his friend, but he couldn’t resist, he wanted to know what he tasted like.  He looked at his friend worriedly, who looked back at him with a lazy smile.

 

“Damn Toshiya.  How many times have you done that?  And why haven’t you told me?”  He let out a laugh, wiping the sweat that gathered on his forehead.

 

Toshiya frowned a little bit; he hated lying to his friend so he decided to give some truth.  “I stopped counting.”  He grinned.

 

Uruha let out a flamboyant laugh, “Slut.”

 

He pouted, “You have no idea.”

 

“Toshiya!  I thought we told each other everything.  Don’t tell me you suck off all the guys in the locker room.” Now Uruha was sulking.

 

Toshiya crawled on top of his friend disregarding the aches in his body, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “And if I do?”

 

“We should have done this sooner.” Uruha murmured, pulling Toshiya down to kiss him on his swollen lips.  “Should I return the favor?”  Uruha whispered hotly against his lips, one hand slipping down to rub Toshiya’s still aching erection.

 

Just then a knock sounded on the door, the two of them quickly jumped apart, Toshiya sat back against the wall and Uruha grabbed his controller pretending to play the game.  Then the door slowly opened; an older man a little bit shorter than Uruha and himself, shoulder length brown hair and a scruffy goatee, came in flicking on the light.  “You shouldn’t watch TV in the dark.”  Uruha scoffed, while Toshiya felt his heart racing, hiding his arousal under the blanket.

 

“Hello Toshiya, have a good rest?” The older man smiled at him ignoring his son’s rude behavior. 

 

“Yes, sir.”  He lowered his head, trying to hide his flushed face.

 

He heard the man laugh, “How man times have I told you that you don’t have to be so formal.  Dinner is ready if you two are hungry and Toshiya are you spending the night?”

 

Uruha stood up throwing his controller to the ground, “Yes!  We are starving!” Then he ran down the hall to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Toshiya stood up with a slight grimace, hoping it went unnoticed, his erection finally gone, then gave a bow, “If it is alright with you, Niikura-san.”

 

“Please Toshiya, I told you to just call me Kaoru.” The elder man said smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Is your mother okay with it?”

 

“Yes.”  He said quickly, his friend’s father nodded and they both went towards the kitchen to get dinner.

 

They all sat at the dinner table eating quietly. Just the three of them, Uruha’s mother passed away when he was ten years old, he didn’t really like to talk about it, now five years later his father never had remarried. Uruha and him had been friends for three years and neither him nor his father talked about her.

 

“These are really good dad!”  Uruha exclaimed with his mouth full.  Toshiya with his mouth full also nodded in agreement grinning with a closed mouth.

 

“I’m glad you boys are enjoying it.” The older man said with a happy expression.

 

They were interrupted by the tune of Toshiya’s cell, coming from his friend’s room.  Smiling apologetically he excused himself.  Once in Uruha’s room he shut the door, looking at the caller ID he sighed, hastily he answered the call.

 

“Yes?”  His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

 

 _“How many clients did you have today?”_   The voice over the phone was firm.

 

“Twelve.” 

 

 _“You never cease to amaze me Toshiya.”_   The voice now sounding pleased.

 

“Thank you Kyo, I aim to please you.” He said sweetly.

 

_“Of course you do.  You are bringing me your earnings tonight?”_

 

“Is it alright if I bring it by first thing in the morning?”  He pleaded like a child would do for candy.

 

 _“Fine, only because you are the best I have.”_ Kyo exhaled.

 

“Thank you, Kyo.”  Toshiya smiled, saying goodbye and then he flipped the phone shut ending the call.  He made his way to the door and opened it; Uruha was standing there looking anything but happy. “Uruha….”

 

Said friend pushed him inside his room, closing the door.  “Is everything okay Toshiya?” His voice was hushed.

 

“What?”  Toshiya feigned innocence; he really didn’t want to have this conversation.

 

“You’ve been acting weird the past few months. Who would be calling you this late?” Uruha looked concerned, his voice still quiet so his dad wouldn’t hear.

 

“That was just my boss, he was going over my schedule with me.”  Toshiya’s heart was racing fast; anxiously he kept his gaze on his friend.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got a job?” Uruha exclaimed, giving him a tight hug.

 

“It’s no big deal.”  He laughed nervously, hugging back.

 

“Where do you work?”

 

“Just some convenience store.” Still keeping his voice light, he pushed his friend playfully, “What’s with the questions?”

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have so many questions if you didn’t hide so much from me!”  Toshiya just glared at him.  “Alright, alright I’m done!” He said putting his hands up in the air, letting out a laugh, Toshiya joining him.  A knock at the door broke their laughter.

 

“Toshiya, is everything okay?” Kaoru said through the door worriedly.

 

Before he could speak up Uruha looked towards the door shouting, “He’s fine dad!”

 

They could hear the man mumble an okay before walking away.  Uruha looked at him grinning, “Here I thought you had a secret boyfriend.” 

 

“No, nothing like that.”  Toshiya said smiling, although he was half-lying, it hurt but he didn’t want his friend to know the truth, he didn’t want his friend’s father finding out the truth.

 

“Then how did you get those bruises?” Uruha questioned, pointing to Toshiya’s stomach.

 

He shifted his feet, bringing his hand to his face he began to chew on the end of his long sleeve, “That’s a long story.”

 

“Toshiya, is your mom hitting you again?” His friend’s eyes were wide.

 

He kept nibbling on his sleeve and nodded, even though it wasn’t her who gave him these bruises this time.

 

“Shit, Toshiya you should tell the police.” His friend looked worried.

 

“They won’t do anything.  I’m fine; it’s not a big deal.  Can we not talk about this now.”

 

“Should we finish dinner?  I’m still hungry.”  Uruha rubbed his stomach with a pout, quickly changing the subject much to Toshiya’s pleasure.  Laughing, he patted his friend on the back and they headed back to the dinning room.

 

They finished up their somewhat cold food; Uruha and his father went to clean up the dishes.  “Alright I’m going to bed.”  Uruha stretched as he walked back into the dining room.

 

“What? Its only ten.” Toshiya mocked.

 

“Well I didn’t get a nap like you did.” His friend gave a wink, tilting his head towards his room; Toshiya took the hint and smiled. Uruha then proceeded to his room, leaving Toshiya, who only let out a laugh as he heard his friend yell out goodnight to them.

 

Kaoru grabbed his hand that was lying upon the table as he sat back down, “Are you okay?”  Toshiya stiffened, he turned his gaze to the older man, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave him a brightening smile.

 

“Uruha told me about your mom.” Kaoru said with concern.

 

He sat up straight, trying to remain calm, “I don’t know what he told you but everything is fine.”

 

“Well, if you want, you can stay here as long as you want.”  Kaoru released his hand.

 

“Thank you, Kaoru.  Goodnight.”  He stood up and offered a small smile before he walked towards his friend’s room.

 

“Goodnight.”  The older man called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much pure sex. Hahaha.

Toshiya opened the door and saw Uruha lying on top of the bed just in his boxers, still awake, staring at him timidly. Taking off his tight jeans and shirt, he crawled into the bed next to Uruha, wrapping an arm around him loosely. His friend tried to evade his gaze from the bruises that littered his body.

 

“Do you want to continue where we left off?” Uruha asked shyly.

 

“It’s okay.  We don’t have too.” 

 

They were silent for a few moments; Toshiya had thought that his friend finally fell asleep before he heard his quiet voice, “Toshiya?”

 

“Yeah?”  Toshiya looked at Uruha, who avoided his eyes.

 

“Have you ever fucked anyone?”

 

Toshiya thought for a moment, “Well, once. Technically I’m the one getting fucked.”

 

“I can’t believe that you never told me you lost your virginity.  I’m hurt.” Uruha pouted, snuggling closer to him, he continued, “Whom did you lose it too?”

 

Toshiya stared at the ceiling, trying to remember, it was one of their classmates, and he was popular.  It was underneath the bleachers outside, he lay on the dirt as his classmate fucked him raw and hard.  After the encounter, Toshiya had become addicted.  Finally the name came to him.  “Reita.”

 

Uruha propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Toshiya with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

 

He shook his head, laughing a little at his friend’s reaction. “What? Shocker, Mr. Popular likes to fuck boys.”

 

“I’ve had a crush on him forever.” The honey blonde said, frowning.

 

“Why?  He’s an asshole.”  He rolled his eyes, turning on his side, wanting to get some sleep, feeling exhausted.

 

“No he’s not.  He’s nice to me.”  Uruha paused, and then whispered, “I can’t believe you fucked him.”

 

“I’m sorry!  Look on the bright side, now you know you have a chance!” Toshiya giggled, earning a light punch to his back.

 

He felt Uruha lay back down, cuddling against his back, and his arm wrapped around him.  Uruha gently kissed his neck, “Can you take my virginity?”

 

Toshiya turned in the embrace facing his friend, “Why?”

 

“Please.”

 

“You want me to fuck you?”  Toshiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.”  Uruha bit his lip, “Does it hurt?”

 

“Maybe a little.  As long as you relax it doesn’t and have lots of lube.”

 

“What can we use as lube?” Uruha said, immediately looking around.

 

“You want me to fuck you, right now?” Toshiya sat up, hands pointing to the bed.

 

For an answer, Uruha crawled on top of him and kissed him harshly.  Toshiya kissed back with need, the lust over taking him.  He pulled away, “Okay.”

 

Uruha slid off the bed, rummaging around finally grabbing lotion, “Is this okay?”  Toshiya nodded.  “Do we need a condom?”

 

“I don’t have anything.”  Toshiya said, his eyes full of lust.

 

The honey blonde lay back on the bed, Toshiya sitting between his legs, they both discarded their boxers clumsily. Leaning down, he placed light kisses along Uruha’s neck, then capturing his lips, sucking on them gently. Uruha moaned into his mouth, his arms wrapped around Toshiya’s neck.

 

Toshiya put some lotion on his fingers, still kissing the honey blonde beneath him; he gently slid a finger into him. Uruha gasped, arching his back with his body tensing.

 

“Relax.”  Toshiya commanded, kissing him again to distract him as he began moving his finger in and out.  Uruha nodded his head, breaking away from the hungry kiss with tiny whimpers falling from his lips. He added a second finger, making sure to spread them apart to stretch him good.  Then a third, by now Uruha was withering underneath him, panting heavily, eyes closed, the sight was intoxicating, exciting Toshiya even more.

 

“I’m ready.  Please.”  Uruha panted out, his body already slicked with sweat.

 

Toshiya coated his dick with the lotion, his hands trembling with anticipation.  He placed himself at Uruha’s entrance, gently pushing in.  Uruha closed his eyes tightly, his face scrunched up. Toshiya’s whole body was shaking at the feeling and the sight of his friend beneath him.

 

After a minute, he began to slowly pull all the way out and push back in.  Uruha let out small cries, but it wasn’t long until his hips began to meet Toshiya’s thrusts. He grabbed Uruha’s legs putting them on his shoulders and leaned in closer, speeding up his thrusts.

 

Uruha was becoming louder with his moans; Toshiya kissed him to hush them, the honey blonde’s arms once again resting around his neck. Uruha was lifting his hips off the bed, eager to meet the thrusts.  Both of their bodies sliding against each other glistened in sweat, Toshiya was loosing his mind.  The heat between them, the sounds falling from those bowed lips, the tightness around his dick, he was about to loose control.

 

He stopped all movement for a moment, “Fuck.”

 

Uruha looked at him nervously, “What’s wrong, it’s not good?”

 

“It’s fucking amazing, I’m trying to last for you.” Toshiya half smiled, cleaning the sweat from his face.

 

“Oh.”  Uruha smirked, tightening his hold on the dick in him causing Toshiya to whimper in delight.

 

Toshiya began to pound in him again, not being able to hold back any longer.  He stroked Uruha’s erection with each thrust.  Not to much longer, he felt Uruha tense and felt his release on his hands, not even a second later, Toshiya had filled the honey blonde with his own cum, collapsing on top of him, out of breath.  He pulled out of him; he grabbed his discarded boxers and cleaned himself up with them, then did the same for Uruha, then lie on his back.

 

“Now I know why you are such a slut.” Uruha laughed, his hand on his chest feeling his rapid heart beat.

 

“Fuck you.”  Toshiya smiled at him.

 

Uruha pulled the blankets over their sticky bodies, and then laid his head on Toshiya’s naked chest, his hands trailing over the purple blemishes.

 

After the movement on his body stopped and hearing the soft snores coming from Kouyou, his gaze went to the ceiling. He thought about his tiring day, he made over ninety thousand yen which thirty thousand he would be able to keep. It made him smile, he snuggled closer to his friend then slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

He awoke to his friend shaking him, “What?” He mumbled half-asleep.  “Your phone has been ringing for thirty minutes or so, please answer it before I kick your ass.”  Uruha mumbled with his eyes shut.

 

Toshiya sat up in the bed, jumping over his friend out the bed, he made it to his phone, swiftly flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, “Hello.”  He looked back at his friend who resumed his snoring.

 

_“It’s first thing in the morning.”_ Kyo said clearly irritated. 

 

“Oh!  Sorry, I’m leaving now.  I’ll see you in about an hour, okay?”  Toshiya said as he ran around the room, putting his clothes on, leaving his soiled boxers and grabbing his bag.

 

_“Hurry up.”_ Then click.

 

“Uruha, I have to go! Bye!”  He told the other, who awoke for a second to give a grumble in reply.

 

Making his way down the hallway quickly he ran into Kaoru by accident, spilling his coffee all over him.  “Sorry, I’m in a hurry.  Oh shit!  I’m so sorry!” He bowed his head in apology and quickly ran to the bathroom grabbing a towel, then preceded to dab Kaoru’s now soaked chest.

 

“Good thing it wasn’t that hot.” Kaoru chuckled, grabbing Toshiya’s frantic hand, taking the towel.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Where are you off to so early on a Saturday?” The older man was smiling; Toshiya lifted his head and tried to politely walk past him but was grabbed gently by the arm. “If you need to talk about anything, you know Uruha and I are here for you right?”

 

“Yeah, of course.  Thank you.”  Toshiya said simply, trying his best to avoid the man’s face, the hand on his arm sending chills down his body, quickly he made his way out the grasp and made his leave. Outside, he began his walk to Kyo’s lair, as he liked to call it.

 

After a forty-minute walk he finally made it, an actually nice apartment, positioning his bag snugger around his shoulder he knocked on the door. He was grateful that his limp was finally gone but his ribs were still sore.  The door opened revealing a shorter man with short blonde hair that was messy, a naked chest that was almost completely inked with various tattoos.

 

“Finally.”  The man huffed out, pulling Toshiya inside into the living room, holding his hand out.  Toshiya dug into his bag grabbing the cash he had earned yesterday and then handed it over.

 

“Here, twenty thousand yen.”  Kyo handed him back some bills.

 

“What?  Come on, I should get thirty thousand.”  Toshiya whined.

 

“That’s what you get for making me wait.” Kyo snarled.

 

“Seriously?”  He was pissed but he knew better than to show it.

 

“Seriously, and since you are giving me shit.” Kyo pointed to the floor, Toshiya obediently got down to his knees, quickly unbuttoning the pants in front of him. The longer Kyo waited the angrier he would get.  Toshiya jerked him off, bringing his dick to full hardness.  He sucked on the head a little bit, making sure not to tease to long, then completely took him all into his mouth.  Kyo wasted no time, grabbing the back of his head as he fucked his mouth at his own fast pace.  The action causing him to choke slightly, he adjusted and let the man use his mouth until he found his release.  Toshiya wiped cum that dripped from his mouth with his hand, then licked it off, he heard Kyo laugh.

 

 “Now get the fuck out there and make more money.”  Kyo ordered, pointing to the door, then ventured deeper into his apartment, disappearing.

 

Pouting, he got off his knees and made his way out of the apartment.  He headed towards the cheap motel.  He was hoping to make the same amount of money, as yesterday with no rough clients today, he still needed to heal.  When he got to the hotel, he changed into the mini skirt and tank top.  Sliding up the fishnets along his long legs then putting on his knee high boots.  He smelt his tank top, sniffing a musky odor; he dug through his bag finding some perfume. Which he proceeded to douse himself in to cover up the smell.  Going over to the mirror in the bathroom, he began the tiring task of applying make up. Dark liner around the eyes, dark blue eye shadow, fresh power to cover his freckles and crimson glossy lips. He puckered his lips, looking at his reflection he tossed his long hair into a sloppy bun, and then walked back to the bed.

 

Waiting patiently on the bed for his first client, his mind wondered to Kaoru, something he couldn’t help.  The man was nice and extremely handsome, a lonesome crush he had for years, also his best friend’s father, he let out a groan and fell back on the bed.  “Damnit.”

 

The door clicked open and immediately Toshiya sat up putting on his seductive smile, looking over to the man, he licked his lips. “What can I do for you?”

 

The man looked around nervously, “Uh, just regular sex.”

 

Toshiya giggled into his hand, “Okay, that’s ten thousand.”

 

The red haired man grabbed the bills out of his wallet handing them over.  Toshiya safely put the money in the drawer next to the bed, and then climbed back on the bed with legs spread.  “How do you want me?”

 

The man crawled onto the bed, settling in between Toshiya’s legs.  Looking into his eyes, he stroked the powdered face.  “Can I kiss you?”  He nodded; cupping his cheek the older man pressed his lips touching his colored ones. Their lips moved slowly against another, sucking gently.  Toshiya bucked up his hips making the red head moan into his mouth. Their lips pulled apart from another, he reached down between them to unbuckle the man’s belt, unbutton his pants, down the zipper and then pull out the hardening cock into his hand, pumping it slowly.

 

The red head gripped his thigh; Toshiya could feel the cool metal of the man’s wedding ring against his skin, turning him on more. When the older man became fully hard, Toshiya reached over to the table on the side, grabbing a condom and lubricant. After tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth, he rolled the latex over the man’s dick, jerking him softly with the lube.  Wiping his hands on the sheets, he leaned back waiting to be entered.

 

He clutched at the man’s shoulders as he pushed in, letting out a whimper, as he slammed into him hard.  Hands grabbed his ass pulling him up into the red head’s lap, he tried to ride him with the same fast pace, burying his head into the other’s neck.

 

Their skin was getting smooth with sweat, both letting out pants of breath with moans.  Toshiya was enjoying this more than he normally did, because this man was attractive and somewhat caring, but still fucked him like the whore he is, driving him crazy. The man pulled at his hair, turning his head so that a mouth was placed on his ear, “Die’s my name, say my name.” His voice was rough and the warm breath of an order sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Die.”  Toshiya moaned out, the man pounding into him faster, he couldn’t keep up; he fell back as the man continued.  Wrapping his legs around the slender waist, the angle bringing him more pleasure. After awhile, Die pulled out, flipping him onto his stomach, lifting up his ass and then shoved back in. Toshiya moaned into the pillow clutching the sheets tightly, his head banging hard on the headboard. His mind became fuzzy; lazily he met the other’s thrusts and then he felt a wave wash over him, from his stomach to the end of his dick.  “Die” Again he moaned out the name as he rode out his orgasm.

 

After a few more thrusts the older man came, his face contorting into a silent moan and he collapsed on top of the prostitute.  The both of them panting loudly, trying to catch their breaths.  It’s been awhile since Toshiya has had sex that good as a bottom of course.  He felt the man pull out, discarding the condom in the trash bin and fixed his attire.

 

“Thanks.” Die said, leaning over the bed giving Toshiya a peck on the lips, he would be blushing if his face weren’t already flushed.

 

“Anytime.” He flashed his best smile; the older man smiled back and was about to leave when a loud bang filled the room from outside, as if a bomb went off somewhere.  Then the room shook violently causing Die to fall back onto the bed next to Toshiya, then it suddenly stopped.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Toshiya said worriedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but my weakness is whore Totchi wearing a skirt and fishnets. Mmmhmm.
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

Die walked to the window pulling the curtain aside, “Holy fuck.  I think we’re being attacked.”

 

“Like as in war?” Now he was freaking out, frantically he gathered his bag and belongings, heading for the door until the red head grabbed him roughly by the arm.  “What are you doing, you can’t go out there!”

 

“If someone is dropping bombs on us then I need to get the fuck out of here, I need to get to my friend’s house!”  He screamed forcing his arm out of the other’s grip.

 

“Fuck! Fine, I’ll go with you.” Die ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

 

“What? You don’t need to come with me.”

 

Die was about to reply back when another bang rang out causing the hotel room to start shaking aggressively again.  Die grabbed Toshiya as the ceiling began to fall apart, avoiding the falling pieces. Holding each other’s hands they ran out the door.  Toshiya shook with fear at what he saw, people running in all directions, cars speeding down the road, fires burning in the distance.

 

“If they are dropping bombs, where are the planes?”  Toshiya voiced loudly in panic, but Die pulled him along.  They ran down the road avoiding the hysterical people.

 

“Where are we going?” Die yelled as they continued to run, he ran up front taking the lead to Uruha’s house.  Toshiya completely phased out the chaos around them. When they finally arrived he banged on the door crazily, hoping for an answer.  Finally the door opened, quickly Toshiya and Die ran inside, catching their breath.  They were pushed towards the basement door; they ran down the stairs and collapsed on the carpeted floor.

 

“Toshiya?” Kaoru looked at him with curious eyes.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go.”  Toshiya said between small breaths.

 

Uruha’s dad opened his mouth to say something but his son beat him to it.  “Toshiya what the fuck are you wearing?  And who is this?”  Uruha pointed to the red head that sat next to him also trying to catch his breath.

 

“Um, it’s a long story.” He smiled uneasily with a blush.

 

“Daisuke? Is that you?”  Kaoru looked at the red head.

 

“Kaoru?” Die said finally lifting up his head.

 

Toshiya froze in place, the last thing he needed while the world was ending was them two knowing each other.

 

“You two know each other?” Uruha said while pointing at them both.

 

“We work together.” Kaoru said glancing over to Toshiya, “How do you know each other?”

 

He was at a loss for words, thankfully Die spoke up, “We don’t, we just happened to run into each other in all the commotion outside.”

 

Uruha sat next to Toshiya looking him over, “Seriously why do you look like a hooker?”

 

He let out a panicky laugh, avoiding everyone’s gaze, “Can we talk about something else? Like how everything is going to shit outside.”

 

“Do you think its America?” Uruha asked everyone, they all flinched when another bang was heard, the house giving a tiny shake.

 

“I don’t know. But we are better off in here than out there.”  Kaoru said quietly.

 

“I’m not so sure we are safe anywhere.”  Toshiya said.

 

Toshiya turned his gaze to the man and their eyes connected, causing him to blush with embarrassment. The older man went to the closet, pulling out three small futons, he laid them out on the floor. “Uruha and Toshiya, can you guys share one?”  They both nodded, he knew it was the afternoon but he felt exhausted.  Kaoru went up the stairs boarded up the front door with furniture, hoping it will hold and that they would be safe enough.

 

Toshiya crawled on to one of the futons, his body aching, Uruha laid next to him on the right, Kaoru came back down carrying blankets, taking the futon to his left, making him fidget timidly.  A blanket was placed over him and Uruha; he looked back to Kaoru, giving a nod of thanks. “You two get some rest, I’ll keep watch.”  Uruha’s dad smiled, stroking Toshiya’s arm gently for only a moment, which left him wanting more of the contact.  Instead he cuddled closer to Uruha, who was already asleep.

 

Die sat away from Kaoru, playing with his fingers, trying to keep his mind off the current situation. He watched as the other man looked over the boys protectively, watching as their breaths became evened out.  

 

Kaoru smiled at the fact that no matter where or when those two were they could always pass out. Kaoru pulled loose locks of hair out of Toshiya’s face, stroking his face lovingly before turning to Die with a glare.

 

“Tell me what the hell is going on.”  He demanded in a whisper, moving closer to Die.

 

“How would I know? We were just running with everything exploding around us.”  Die shrugged, still not processing that their world around them was crumbling.

 

“I meant, what the hell is going on with you and Toshiya.”  Kaoru hissed.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I just met him.” He said shakily.

 

Kaoru sighed, “Did you call your wife?”                                            

 

“Didn’t get a chance.” Die said frowning and pulled out his cell phone.  “No signal.”

 

The older man nodded, trying to hide his panic.

 

They noticed that the loud sounds of explosions and the screams of the people had stopped. The basement was little; they were huddled into a small room that was finished, unlike the rest of the basement. The only source of light was an electric lantern in the far corner.  Kaoru hoped that no one would break into the house.

 

Leaning back onto the futon he looked over at Die who stared at his hands.  He noticed how ruffled the other’s appearance was, but that could have been from when they ran here on the streets.  But it didn’t help that Toshiya was dressed like he was also looking roughed up, and how the buttons on Die’s clothing were uneven and out of order, plus he wondered if that was lipstick smeared on Die’s lips. The thoughts that were running through his mind made his heartache.  Not being able to take it, he spoke out softly, “Did you have sex with Toshiya?”

 

Die lifted his head; the look of acknowledgment and guilt gave Kaoru the answer he didn’t want to hear. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm his breathing.  “He’s just a kid.”

 

“He’s a whore.” After Die spoke those words, Kaoru was on top of him in a flash.  Punching him in the face over and over, Die cried out, trying to block the attacks with his arms, his cries for help waking up Toshiya and Uruha.

 

“Dad!” Uruha jumped to the two men, trying to pry of his father.  Toshiya sat up looking completely shocked.  After recovering, he helped Uruha; finally the both of them pried him off of Die.

 

“Dad what the fuck?” Uruha almost screamed, but kept his voice low, scared of whom might hear.

 

“Niikura-san?” Toshiya’s quivering voice brought him out of his rage, the younger placing a hand on his arm.

 

“You two go back to sleep, sorry I woke you both.”  Kaoru was breathing hard; he looked over to Die who just laid there in shock, face already bruising with a bloody lip.

 

“Are you serious? What the fuck just happened?” Uruha snapped, looking at the two older men.

 

“Don’t worry about it, now go back to sleep.”  Kaoru snapped back, the boy’s looked at him with slight shock then went back to lie on the futon without another word.   Die rolled onto his side, back facing them all as he clutched his face in pain. Sighing once again he laid between Die and Toshiya, the red haired man moving farther away. He smiled when he saw that Uruha had already passed out, but knew that Toshiya was still awake. Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around him, pulling his back closer against his chest.  Toshiya made a surprised gasp but soon relaxed in the hold. The older man heard the faint snores of Die, leaving only Toshiya and him awake. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kaoru whispered into the boy’s ear.

 

“For what?” Toshiya’s own voice barely audible.

 

“Everything.” He moved his head so that he could look into the older man’s eyes, through the dim light he could see the loving stare. Tilting his head to the side, raising it slightly, and their lips so close, Toshiya searched the other’s face for a reaction. Not finding any, he pressed his lips to the corner of Kaoru’s mouth, turning around in the hold, letting his left hand rest on the other’s neck, pulling their bodies closer.

 

It was only a second later that Kaoru reacted, pushing into the other, turning the simple kiss into a hungry one, sucking on the glossy lips.  Their lips overlapped one another, fitting perfectly.  Kaoru pulled back, cupping Toshiya’s face before pushing their lips back together, nudging his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. Toshiya let out a moan then they pulled away.  He clutched at Kaoru’s shirt, as the man moved his hand underneath the blanket and traced his hand along his leg, outlining the pattern of his fishnets, then caressing the smooth skin of his thigh before stopping when he reached the hem of his skirt.

 

“Kaoru.” He moaned out in anticipation.

 

The hand pulled away from his thigh, the older man detaching himself from him completely. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as Kaoru looked away from him with guilt.  The house shook again as another fiery mass hit the earth, Toshiya jumped with a gasp and Kaoru instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy.

 

“We’re going to die aren’t we?”  Toshiya’s voice was trembling.

 

Kaoru was going to try and reassure him but a banging on the front door above stopped him. Uruha jumped up from the sound, the older man let go of Toshiya, standing up, heading towards the stairs.

 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Uruha shrieked out.

 

Toshiya just stared, his heart never seizing up from racing, now it was beating hard with fear. Die stood up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, muffled sounds could be heard.

 

“Please! Is anyone in there? Please help!”  The pounding on the door becoming louder, Kaoru started up the stairs, “I have to help them.”

 

“The hell you do! They could be the enemy!” Die shouted.

 

“They sound like kids!” Kaoru shouted back, heading up the stairs.

 

“Kaoru!” Toshiya looked at him nervously.

 

“Dad, please don’t!” Uruha pleaded.

 

Ignoring all of them, he disappeared upstairs; slowly he walked up to the barricaded front door. Removing the furniture blocking the way, he quickly opened the door, ushering in two boys.  While they scurried in, Kaoru looked at the outside world with grimace; there were countless fires all across town and the skies darkened by black smoke.  He shut the door, not wanting to see anymore, he pushed the boys to the basement. He replaced the barricade on the front door and went back downstairs.

 

“Reita? Kai?  What are you doing here?”  Uruha asked, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

“We knew your dad used to be in the army, so we figured he could help us.”  The brunette one spoke out, catching his breath.

 

“Toshiya, is that you?” The blonde gawked.

 

Kaoru and Die just watched at the boys continued on with their reunion.   Toshiya flushed, he should have changed, but he gave a nod.

 

“More importantly! What the fuck is going on out there?” Uruha said, pointing towards the door.

 

Kaoru shook his head, wondering when his son’s words became so vulgar.  Die was nodding in agreement, and Toshiya waited for an answer.

 

The two newcomers looked at each other, the brunette spoke up, “We don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”  Uruha screeched.

 

“There were just huge fire balls coming down from the sky, hitting everywhere.”  Reita said.

 

“Fire balls? A meteor shower?” Kaoru hoped.

 

“I don’t know maybe, but when has there every been a meteor shower this big?”  The blonde said, scratching his head. 

 

“So no one is attacking us?” Toshiya squeaked out.

 

“I don’t know, but people are going crazy.”  Kai said hesitantly.

 

“Kai!” Reita glared him down.

 

“What do you mean, going crazy?”  Die walked towards the boys, hands crossed against his chest.

 

“Of course people are going to go crazy, it’s a disaster out there!”  Kaoru reasoned.

 

Kai looked at everyone, Reita was still glaring at him, shaking his head but he continued anyways. “Not like your normal crazy in this kind of situation.  I don’t know what it is! My neighbor tried to kill me!” Kai screamed out, his eyes watering but the tears not falling.

 

Toshiya looked towards Kaoru horrified, the older man tried to look composed and sighed. “Okay, let’s all just calm down. Surely the government will send out rescue groups.  We should just wait down here until then.”  Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Die come with me upstairs, we should get food and water then block off the basement door.”

 

“Why me?” Die gaped.

 

“I’ll help.” Toshiya said, walking towards Kaoru.

 

Kaoru glanced towards the other boys, they were sitting on the futons talking quietly, trying to comfort Kai.  Die was leaning against the far wall ignoring everyone.  “Okay. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really cheesy lol. But it's just so fun haha. I feel like it's a 1990's teen flick. Hehe.  
> Surprise no sex in this chapter xD


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiya smiled and followed the older man upstairs; his thigh high boots clanking on the wooden floor. Once upstairs, Kaoru turned to him pointing to his boots, “You should take those off.” He nodded and sat on the floor, quietly with haste, he rid himself of his boots.

There were no sounds coming from outside, Toshiya didn’t know if this was good or bad, but either way it petrified him. Standing up, he slid an arm around Kaoru’s then they ventured into the kitchen, making sure their footsteps were light. His fishnets getting caught on the wood floor with each step, tearing a little as they moved on, “Should I take these off too?” Toshiya questioned, looking innocent. 

“N-No it’s fine.” Kaoru stammered. 

In the kitchen there was nothing out of the ordinary, Kaoru handed him an empty box to fill with food. Going through the cupboards he grabbed anything he could find that didn’t need to be cooked. Kaoru walked over to the pantry picking up a twenty-four pack of water bottles, then motioned Toshiya over.

“Think you can carry more?” Pointing to the numerous cans aligning the shelves.

Toshiya nodded, getting another box, he packed it full. Kaoru carried the water with a box full of dry goods on top. Placing both of the boxes on top of each other, Toshiya cringed at the weight, trying his best to not let them fall as they made their way back downstairs.

Both Reita and Kai quickly helped them with the heavy boxes, setting them on the floor. Kaoru tried to secure the basement door with some rope, hoping it would do some good. Going back down the stairs, everyone had found some kind of snack to nibble on and drank some water.

“Let’s try to ration the food, we don’t know how long we will be down here.” Kaoru said sternly. All the boys nodded, Die disregarded him completely.

“What if we have to go to the bathroom?” Kai spoke out shyly.

“There’s one in the water heater room.” Kaoru pointed to the other door in the room.

“Thank god for that!” Uruha exclaimed, munching on dried seaweed.

Toshiya sat on the futon with Uruha, playing with his fishnets absentmindedly. Kaoru looked around the room, shifting his eyes while playing with the hem of his shirt, before sitting next to the boys, Reita and Kai on the other side of Uruha on the floor.

“Can you explain what you mean by crazy?” Uruha said looking towards the two newcomers. 

“Crazy as in, they want to fucking kill you! What is there not to get?” Reita snapped.

“No need to be an asshole, Reita.” Toshiya said coldly.

“Okay everyone, enough.” Kaoru said, he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

“Great. We are stuck baby sitting.” Die laughed out, cringing as the cut in his lip split more.

“If people are going to want to kill us, we need weapons!” Uruha all of the sudden shouted.

“No we should just stay here, we’ll be fine.” Kaoru wasn’t so sure himself.

“I know where we can get weapons.” Toshiya spoke out, he looked around at everyone, unsure if he should say more. 

Everyone looked at him, mostly with startled expressions. “What?” 

“What do you mean you can get weapons?” Uruha was beyond shocked. Kaoru’s gaze on him was full of concern.

Toshiya was about to semi-explain how, then Reita cut him off, “Are you in the Yakuza?” 

Die let out a small laugh, careful to not tear open his split lip again. Kaoru glared at the older man. Finally Toshiya explained, his voice was lowered, now he was regretting it, “Well, my boss sort of collects them.”

“Of course he does.” Die remarked smartly. 

“What is your problem?” Uruha barked at the red head.

“Nothing.” He held his hands in the air in defense. 

“Where does your boss live?” Reita asked, ignoring the other two.

Toshiya glanced nervously around the room, Kaoru was looking at him waiting for an answer, his friend was glaring at Die, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Kai was biting his nails and Reita was practically in his face waiting for an answer.

“Downtown, about a fifteen minute walk from here.” He knew the walk time by heart since he never drove.

“Which would be a two minute drive.” Uruha stated.

“The cars aren’t working.” The brunette boy said.

“What do you mean not working?” Kaoru finally spoke up, looking at Kai.

“Reita and I tried to get them running but none of them would start.”

“We’ll discuss it later, we should all get some rest, we might not be able to soon.” Kaoru said glancing at his watch, which read that it was already ten at night. He got up watching as everyone placed themselves on the futons. Die just lay down on the floor by the wall, Toshiya took the middle futon with Uruha, then Reita and Kai on the far right. Leaving him the futon on the far left.

“I’m going to turn off the lantern to save battery, everyone okay with that?” His finger resting on the lantern’s switch, everyone gave a yes in reply, he shut it off then made his way through the darkness to the futon. 

Toshiya lay on his back with eyes open, he felt Uruha scooting closer to Reita and smiled. Next to him Kaoru kept shifting around, trying to get comfortable, eventually settling on facing towards Toshiya.

As time passed, soft snores could be heard through out the room. There was never another shake of the house indicating that the fireballs from the sky had probably stopped falling. Toshiya lay awake, worried about what might be really out there. Wondering why people were going crazy as Kai put it. He was worried about Kyo, Shinya and Ruki. Shinya and Ruki were fellow whores that often worked at the hotel taking tricks when he did, they would have smoke breaks, if you will, together. That being the only time he really spent with them, occasionally seeing them at Kyo’s house, but he had respect and cared for them. Even if Kyo was a sex-addicted fiend, it didn’t bother him because in a way they were very similar and Kyo had taken care of him. It was true, Toshiya was indeed addicted to sex and he loved his job very much. All his thoughts got him thinking about how he hadn’t had any since this afternoon. “Fuck.” He whispered thinking of ways to relieve his craving. 

“Toshiya?” He heard Kaoru murmur back, mentally Toshiya slapped himself.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” His voice was shaky. 

He turned to face the older man, seeing nothing in the complete darkness, he reached out, his fingers landing on the cotton fabric of his shirt. “Yes.” He moved away from Uruha’s warm body, sneaking his way against Uruha’s father instead.

Kaoru brought him closer, holding him tight, Toshiya hoped this contact would help ease his needs but it only made them worse, still he let himself be held, enjoying the moment. The older man’s scent was intoxicating, the vague smell of cheap cologne mixed with his natural body odor were addicting in itself.

“Toshiya, were those bruises Uruha talked about really from your mother?” Kaoru whispered into his ear, just in case anyone was still awake.

The hot breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine, suddenly loosing his voice, he just shook his head no, against the older man’s chest.

“Die told me—how you really met.” Kaoru stammered out, stroking Toshiya’s back, the touch so light and hesitant. 

Toshiya visibly tensed, not knowing what to say. The fact that he was still being held so delicately meant that the older man wasn’t disgusted with him, or maybe he was and just couldn’t say it. Kaoru didn’t make any more effort to continue the conversation, which he was grateful for. Eventually the older man’s breathing evened out, Toshiya assumed he was asleep. Carefully, he removed himself from the loving embrace. 

In the dark, he crawled on his hands and knees, trying to find the door to the heater room. Finally finding it, he stood up and quietly opened the door, slipping inside. He cursed quietly when he ran straight into the water heater, jumping back at the intense heat it gave off. Fumbling around he found a switch on the wall, the small light bulb hanging from the ceiling barely lighting the room, but enough for him to see his surroundings. He was thankful that there was still electricity, expecting it to be turned off by now, if the world was really ending.

Toshiya washed his face with cool water, trying to cool off his body and mind away from the growing arousal inside of him.

“Toshiya.” Although it was a whisper, it had startled him to the point he squeaked out, turning around.

There stood Reita, now covering his mouth trying to hide the fact he was laughing at him. Toshiya let out a sigh with the roll of his eyes, here he stood sex hungry and there stood an attractive man, whom once had him.

“What?” He hissed.

“Well, I figured since the world has gone to shit that, you know, we could fuck.”

Toshiya groaned, that invitation would most likely be accepted. For a moment, he thought of Uruha, but quickly the thoughts were gone from his mind. He walked towards the blonde swaying his hips. 

He kissed him hungrily, still with lips locked; Reita pushed him against the cold concrete wall. Wasting no time, Reita held him up, wrapping his long legs around the lean waist. The blonde was already hard, urgently Akira pulled his cock free from his pants, spitting on his hand, and he coated his erection.

Moving his underwear aside, he helped guide the hardened length to him, moaning silently in satisfaction when he felt himself being filled. Reita rested his head next to his and whispered coarsely, “You’re outfit has been turning me on all night.”

Toshiya laughed, guiding his body to meet the rough thrusts into him. He felt like he was finally getting his fix. He stroked his own erection underneath his skirt in time with Reita’s buck of hips. As fast as it began, it was over, Reita came inside of him, and he was left still rock hard. Mentally he was scolding himself, that he didn’t use a condom, but then he really didn’t know if it mattered at this point.

Reita sighed contently and pulled out of him, cum leaking down his thigh. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up.

“Fuck, you’ve gotten better.” Reita said as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Fixing his own attire, he pushed himself off the wall towards the sink. “Yeah well, I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Thanks, now I can die happy.” He saw Reita smirking in the mirror, and then he walked out of the room.

Toshiya turned on the water, splashing the cool liquid over his face and washed his hands as his erection softened. Turning off the water, he wiped his face and fixed his hair in the reflection of the mirror. Satisfied with his image, he left the heater room slash bathroom, flicking off the switch. Slowly he walked towards the futons, the room filled with loud snores and quiet breaths, following the sounds, he made his way until he tripped over someone and he toppled over, luckily on his spot. He let out a squeak but was grateful he didn’t fall on anyone.

“Toshiya?” 

He froze, turning his head towards the voice, Kaoru, he whispered, “Yeah?”

“I—” Kaoru started but Toshiya fell asleep waiting for his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn porn porn, that's what this is xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this fic is shit. Not going to lie, I didn't write on this because I only got one comment on it and it kind of discouraged me. But then an anon on tumblr sent me a message saying how much they loved this fic and have been waiting for me to update it. So this is for you anon.

“Then it’s settled.” Kaoru announced after they just summed up an hour conversation, or rather argument. Leaning towards Kaoru, Toshiya nodded. Figuring it was better than rotting away in a small musty basement, they were going to go to Kyo’s and hope for the best, finding a way to protect themselves from whatever with the abundance of guns at his pimp’s residence. Now it just sounded ridiculous. 

Half way putting his thigh high boots back on, Uruha came up to him. “Are you sure we can trust this Kyo guy?”

“What now you’re doubting me?” Toshiya laughed.

But Uruha just looked at him with a dead on expression. “Come on, this is serious.”

“He has never let me down before.” Zipping up his boot, he shrugged.

“And exactly how do you know this guy?” Hovering over him, Uruha glared. “Toshiya, there is something that you aren’t telling me and that’s not a very nice thing to do to your best friend.”

“Uruha, I—”

“Especially! At the end of the world.” His best friend added.

“We don’t even know if that is true. It could just be Japan at war, fireballs could just be missiles or something.” Done with his boots, Toshiya stood up and straightened out his skirt.

“Quit changing the subject and tell me what’s really going on.” His whispered harshly, not wanting others to hear.

“Fine.” Uruha dragged him into the water heater room and propped against the door, he waited. “It’s true. I’m a whore and Kyo is…my pimp, I guess.”

Not freaking out yet, Uruha only nodded before giving him a glare. “You guess?”

“Okay! He is my pimp. Are we done now?” No point in whispering now.

“So you’re telling me we are going to entrust our lives to your pimp?”

Toshiya groaned. “Will you stop saying pimp?”

“That’s what he is. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You’re taking this very well.” Giving a half-hearted laugh, Toshiya smiled. Though he was glad because if he lost Uruha now, he wouldn’t know what he would do.

“At least you were getting paid for spreading your legs.” 

Scrunching up his lips, Toshiya said, “Ouch.”

“That was a compliment. No wonder sex with you was so amazing.”

“How would you know? Who else have you fucked since then?”

“That’s a good point.”

“Shit, now you made me horny.”

“What doesn’t make you horny?”

Toshiya opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door. “When you guys are done talking about fucking each other come out, we are about to leave.” Ugh, Reita.

“Be right out!” Uruha sang, a large stupid smile on his face.

“Gross.”

“Shut up! And will you quit fucking him! How am I supposed to make a move when his dick is up your ass?” Another harsh whisper from his best friend.

“Point taken.”

“Thank you.”

Both of them left the room to see everyone standing around. Toshiya could only hope that Kaoru hadn’t heard that conversation. Another secret he was keeping from his best friend, but he could only feel slightly guilty. But right now, they had bigger worries.

“Toshiya, I’m sure that Uruha could have lent you some clothes…” Kaoru started.

Looking down at his hooker get up, he just grinned. “It’s fine.”

“I hope you can run in heels.” Smart-ass Reita replied.

“It’s been quiet, why would I need to run?” Toshiya countered, no loud rumbles had come from the ground recently.

This time Kai spoke up, looking pale. “The crazy people, that’s why.” Coming closer to him, Kai glanced at the others before continuing. “I’m serious, there’s something weird going on.”

“I know Kai is usually paranoid but he’s right. The cars not working and the people trying to kill us. We should be careful.”

“Wow, Reita. Who knew you could be so philosophical?” Opening his mouth dramatically, Toshiya laughed.

“For fucks sake.” Die grumbled. “Can you all just shut the fuck up for one minute?”

“Alright. We need to get along here.” Hearing Kaoru speak, Toshiya bit off what reply he had been about to say. “Everyone have everything?” They all nodded, all of them were fitted with extra bags full of supplies they would end up needing eventually. “When we go out there, we stick together. No splitting up. Got it?”

Again they all nodded. “No matter what, we’ll get through this, okay?” Even if it was false pretense, Toshiya felt a little better knowing that Kaoru was there for him, them.

Going up stairs, everyone was silent as Kaoru and Die removed the barricade from the door. Outside the street was a mess, debris littered the pavement, and cars left abandoned, even dead bodies were just lying there. Seeing the corpses, Uruha took the opportunity to bury his face in Reita’s shoulder, who even wrapped an arm around him. Making Toshiya roll his eyes.

Kai looked sick, but just kept trudging on, as they all did. Again, they kept silent, passing by it all, the walk seemingly longer then it usually was. There was a shout in the distance, making Kaoru stop and shoo them behind a car, everyone got down and waited.

“What if they need help?” Toshiya whispered.

“I think it’s best if we just stick together and avoid contact with anyone.” Grabbing his hand, Kaoru gave it a squeeze before letting go. The touch was gone to soon for his liking. He was in a desperate need for any interaction.

Deeming it safe to leave, Kaoru beckoned them from behind the car to continue on. More bodies, more cars, more destroyed buildings. It was worse than Toshiya had thought. Where was the army?

No more incidents occurred and for that, Toshiya was grateful. He didn’t really want to encounter these crazy people Kai had kept going on about. Once he was inside, Toshiya was going to try and move on Kaoru again. A familiar itch was bothering him, and if Kaoru didn’t want to scratch it, he hoped that maybe Kyo would.

“It’s that house there.” Toshiya pointed to Kyo’s place.

Moving up to the doorstep, Kaoru went ahead and knocked. “Seriously?” Maybe, Die thought it was pointless. But Toshiya was glad because if Kyo were alive and well, busting down the door would result in their untimely deaths.

The door swung open wide, Kyo came out holding a shotgun pointed directly at Kaoru’s chest. Kaoru put his hands up and before he could talk, Toshiya was hopping up the steps. “Hey Kyo.”

Then the shotgun was trained on him. “What the fuck Kyo!” Great, maybe Kyo had become crazy, or rather, crazier. 

“Let me see your fucking eyes.”

Confused, Toshiya asked, “What?”

“Your fucking eyes!”

“Okay!” Leaning in closer, Toshiya opened his eyes wide for Kyo to see, and then he was yanked behind Kyo. “You.” Kyo pointed the gun at Uruha who was shaking slightly, and Kai didn’t look much better.

Doing as he was told, Uruha did the same as Toshiya did. “You’re good.” Toshiya pulled him close, as if the group he had been staying with was tainted. He was worried, though he didn’t even understand what was going on but he knew that Kyo wasn’t really crazy.

After checking each and everyone’s eyeballs, Kyo let us all inside. No one dared to say anything so he did. “Kyo, what the hell?”

“They bury into your brain and your eyes get a glint of silver in them.” Kyo muttered, setting down his shotgun. Okay, maybe he was a little insane.

“They?” Kai squeaked.

“Yeah, don’t know what the fuck they are.” Lighting up a cigarette Kyo gestured for Toshiya to come to him. A little bit Reluctant, Toshiya moved closer. “Are you okay?” He knew that Kyo would have worried about him, making him different from most pimps. It was sweet.

“Fine.” He flashed a smile and then Kyo wrapped an arm around him possessively. Leaning into the touch, Toshiya avoided eye contact with Kaoru. Taking the cigarette from Kyo, he inhaled the smoke, feeling a little bit better.

Kaoru cleared his throat. “Can you be more specific about these things that you are talking about?”

“Got to one of my whores,” Kyo started, Toshiya shifted in his hold, feeling as if everyone was staring at him now but his worries soon redirected, wondering who, hoping it wasn’t Shinya or Ruki. “When I blew his fucking brains out, there were these root like things in it, silver, just like in the eyes.” Now Toshiya swallowed nervously.

“Who?”

“Hiroshi.” Toshiya let out a sigh of relief but soon stopped. At least his friends were safe, he hoped.

“I mean that’s horrible.”

That made Kyo laugh. “Heartless bitch you are.”

“This is really heart warming and all but I need to get to my wife.” Die snarled.

“There’s the door.” Indicating to said door with his finger, Kyo smirked. “But I doubt she’s alive.”

“You don’t know that.” His best friend said with a pout. Uruha was always optimistic but he had to agree with Kyo on this one.

“Either way. You all are welcome to rest here. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with Toshiya.” He felt a tug to his arm, giving one last glance at his group, Toshiya followed. Doubting that Kyo just wanted to talk, one they were upstairs he let his hand wander down the front of Kyo’s pants but a hand gipped his wrist tightly.

“Always have sex on your mind, don’t you slut?” That would be an understatement. 

“You actually wanted to talk?”

“Maybe.” Inside of Kyo’s room, he saw Shinya and Ruki sleeping on his bed, curled up. “I know you were worried.”

Toshiya jumped on the bed hugging them and startling them awake. “I’m so happy!” Messy brunette curls lifted off the bed, “Totchi?”

“Yes!” He practically screamed at Ruki, making Shinya get up as well, shushing him.

“Cute.” Kyo said simply and left. The three of them shared a hug. “Come on downstairs, you can meet Uruha.”

“The beauty you have been keeping all to yourself?” Ruki teased while Shinya nodded.

Back downstairs, everyone sat around the living room. Kyo in his own armchair, Die, Kaoru, and Uruha on the couch while Kai and Reita settled on the floor. “Hey guys, this is Shinya and Ruki.”

They both waved and everyone gave a small ‘hey’ back. Everyone seemed to be really worn out. He took the liberty of moving things along. “So, there are four rooms. Who is staying with who?”

“How do we know if those things aren’t already in our heads?” Kai whispered, combing through his hair.

Toshiya snuck a glance at Kaoru, who avoided his eyes and it hurt. It was true though, how did they know? While they were sleeping anything could have happened.

“Can I just state the obvious here?” Reita stood up, throwing his hands in the air. “Aliens are attacking.”

Everyone was quiet for a second until laughter filled the room, but Toshiya stopped when he saw not only Reita wasn’t joining in but neither was Kyo or Kaoru.

Chain-smoking again, Kyo nodded. “He’s right.”

“You can’t be serious.” Scoffing, Toshiya looked around at everyone. “It could just be some kind of disease or something.”

“If it was a disease it’s surprising you weren’t the first one to get it.” Standing from the couch, Die eyed him with disgust. Funny how not to long ago, Die had loved being inside of him.

“Fucking hilarious. We all get it. I’m a whore. Moving on.” Fake applauding, Toshiya sneered. Again Kaoru did nothing, just sat there quietly, making Toshiya nervous. 

“You seem tense, maybe Shinya could help you with that?” Kyo said to Die, pushing Shinya towards the vulgar man. Mumbling something, Die agreed, sparing Shinya one more glance before he was taken away, Toshiya glared at Kyo, who was unaffected.

“Anyone else?” Holding his hands out, Kyo asked everyone.

“Fuck yeah!” Reita jumped up.

Shaking his head, Toshiya gritted out. “Fuck no.” 

“Not you.”

“I don’t care who, no.”

This time Kaoru stood up, tugging Uruha with him. “Which room can we stay in?”

“Toshiya can show you.”

After a rather awkward walk to another spare room, one far away from Die, so they didn’t need to hear the moans. “Dad, no offense but I don’t want to share a bed with you.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor then.”

“Great, well I’m going to find a bathroom.” Moving passed him, Uruha looked at him. “Sorry, about all that shit.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Closing the door, he walked into the room fully, where Kaoru held his face in his hands. “Hey.” Toshiya didn’t know what to say, he felt like they had a thing but it was all too weird and he knew this probably wasn’t the best time to go about fixing whatever they had. “Kaoru…”

A sigh left the older man before he looked up. “What?”

“Do you think that we are infected with whatever they are?” Sitting down next to Kaoru, he relished in the heat from their thighs touching.

“I hope not.” A large hand rested on his knee, Kaoru’s thumb rubbing over his fishnet clad thigh. The touch sent his feelings in overdrive, he wanted nothing more than to straddle Kaoru and beg to be taken right here and now. “Toshiya…” Kaoru stopped for a moment, “Are you worried about your mother?” Somehow, he thought that wasn’t exactly what the older man had meant to say.

“Not really.” He shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Kaoru’s. “Is that bad?”

“No.” Kaoru said, his voice low. Perhaps he knew what a horrible mother she really was and didn’t judge him for it.

The doorknob jiggled and Kaoru removed his hand from his knee before Uruha walked into the room. He plopped on top of the bed with a dramatic sigh. “I’m so hungry!”

“Uruha, don’t you think we should be worrying about our brains instead of our stomachs?” Falling back on the bed, Toshiya met his friend’s eyes.

“The stomach is just as important!”

“Okay, I’ll go see if I can whip something together. You boys try and not to worry too much, alright?” Standing up, Kaoru nodded to them. Toshiya couldn’t help but see how the stress of it all was shown on the older man’s face. He hoped that he wasn’t adding to it.

As the door shut closed, Uruha’s face became somewhat serious. “Seriously, you need to help me have sex with Reita!”

“What! Why?”

“Duh! The world is ending and he’s my soul mate. It’s only natural.”

Groaning, Toshiya covered his face with his hands. “I hardly think you are soul mates.”

“Either way, the world’s population has probably dropped down quite a bit, not leaving me many options!” He felt Uruha poke his side.

“Stop talking about sex. I need it so bad.”

Hovering over Toshiya, his best friend grinned down at him. “Maybe we should go find your friend Ruki. You know, to keep our minds off of worrying.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Maybe Uruha’s positivity was not a bad thing after all. “But I don’t really need your dad catching us in a compromising position when he looks for us.”

Letting out a whine, Uruha pouted. “Not fair.”

“Let’s check on your dad. I’m afraid that him and Kyo don’t get along very well.”

They both removed themselves from the bed and stretched. “I wonder why that could be.” Uruha mocked. But Toshiya just brushed it off, probably for more reasons than Uruha would like to know.


End file.
